Ashes to Ashes
by Lucious Von Grey
Summary: Post "Albus Calculus" This is the 5th of my AU series. When terrorist attacks strike close to home and a friend goes missing, Carter teams up with Agent Barrett and others. Meanwhile, the President is away in the Pegasus galaxy. Who is behind the attack
1. Chapter 1

The streets were busy with the normal hustle and bustle that was to be expected being right outside Washington DC especially during lunch hour. The sun was nearly at its highest point f the day but it was still a beautiful day, not too hot and a nice cool breeze accompanying the beaming sunlight that shown brightly in the nearly cloudless sky. Janet had arrived to meet with her daughter Cassandra who was a young woman now, settling down and on her way through a life of her own. Janet walked out to the patio of the quaint little coffee shop. It was quaint enough to be cozy but busy enough that one could tell it was outside the nation's capital. Everyone was on high alert however with the elevated threat level due to the few acts of heightened terrorism in Europe. Janet looked around, the patio had a good number of tables with chairs around them, a few were empty but the majority were filled. She spotted her daughter waving at her, it looked as if their company had already arrived to as Janet also saw her friend and co-worker at the table but there was clearly something shockingly different.

Janet slowly approached the table with caution. She knew that she hadn't traveled anywhere, this was her universe but it was like stepping through the stargate and exiting it to find herself in one of the infinite number of parallel universes. There was her daughter Cassandra and her friend Colonel Samantha Carter but Sam was different. Janet had encouraged Sam for a few years to grow her hair out a little and with General O'Neill in command at the SGC, there was more leniency on how military personnel appeared . Janet had known Sam had longer hair now, enough to pull it up in a bun or back in a ponytail when need be but apparently Sam had decided to continue her streak of changes. "Sam, what did you do?"

Sam smiled "I take you don't like" she said with a small feminine chuckle. Sam sighed and stiffened in her seat "Its a little darker than I had hoped but I kind of like it. If anything, it will deter Doctor McKay from chasing after me." Janet could not held but smile and laugh at the remark.

Janet stood studying Sam's hair "Honestly, I love it. It looks great Sam." Janet's voice began to crackle slightly as she fumbled and stumbled with her words "It is just that you have been blond for over a decade, this is going to take some time to get used to but I do love it." Janet pulled out one of the empty black steel chairs and smiled as she took a seat. A waiter came over dressed in black ants with a white dress shirt and a sharp black vest. He took a small notepad out and a ball point pen and leaned in to take their orders.

Janet, Sam and Cassie had all been to the coffee shop before, on numerous occasions so ordering did not take long. Janet sighed briefly before finally coming to a decision. She looked up at the waiter who was a younger man but not too young, he was in his late 20s or early 30s and he wasn't one of the usual waiters so Janet knew he was new and wouldn't know her usual so she ordered like it was something new for her instead of a repetitive habit "I will have a French Vanilla latte" The waiter reached down to take the menu as Janet was attempting to hand it over, there hands brushed against one another and she blushed "Double the whip cream."

Sam pressed her lips together and let her tongue sweep across the bottom of her mouth before she spoke. She cleared her throat "Black Cherry Mocha" she said briskly and the waiter took her menu as well. Sam made eye contact with Janet after noticing the woman blushing as if to ask what just happened but she said nothing as the waiter was still around waiting for Cassie to order.

Cassie was as nervous as she had ever been before. For her, this day was much different than any other lunch date she had with her mother and Sam. Cassie was struggling with what to order, usually she would go for a Caffeine Supreme, which had nearly four times the amount of caffeine than the next highest on the menu. It was rich, dark and powerful. Cassie frowned as she began to order, her voice lowered "Just a cup of Decaffeinated coffee please, a little cream and some sugar."

The waiter took the orders and grabbed the last of the menus before whisking off the give the orders to the brew station. Janet looked at her daughter in an awkward manner at the odd order. Sam smiled at Cassie and reached across the table taking the young woman's hand in comfort. Sam smiled and Cassie smiled back. Janet looked concerned "What's wrong?"

Cassie groaned and shook her head "I need to go to the rest room, I will be back" Cassie was about to stand up when she felt the pressure of Sam's grip tighten. Cassie saw the look in Sam's eyes _guess not_ she thought to herself as she shifted back into her seat. Cassie looked at her mother and Samlet go of her hand, as a replacement Cassie took her mother's hand and squeezed it "Mom" she said softly and a smile began to crack and shine through. "Mom, Nathaniel and I" Cassie took in a deep breath and exhaled. "What I am trying to explain is that we are expecting a baby. I know we should have gotten married and everything but, while you were off on that planet, Nate was there for me, comforted me. He makes a good amount of money, and so do I. We started looking for a nice house, big enough for the three of us and everything is going to work out, I just know it is."

The church bell began to ring form across the street and Janet felt as if she was about to faint. "This" she struggled with her words "This isn't what I was expect. I am going to be a grandmother?" Janet's eyes gazed upon the clock on the bank at the corner of the street, it was noon. Janet took a moment to herself, flashes of images, memories of raising Cassie came to her and her eyes gazed upon Cassie who was nearly in tears. Janet squeezed her hand "Honey, you are going to be a mother. I couldn't be ay more proud and I know that you will be a better mother than I was to you." Janet stood up and pushed the chair in. A loud, massive sound rung out. It was a crackle, a corresponding flash accompanied it and the earth trembled. There was glass shattering and flying in every direction, people screaming and bodies everywhere. Janet was on the ground, knocked over by the shock wave as was Sam and Cassie. Janet crawled over to her daughter and Sam "Are you two okay" she called to them and they both nodded, Sam had a nasty cut on her head but otherwise was fine. Cassie looked fine as well aside from being disoriented. Janet looked at Cassie "Call 911."

Cassie didn't even hit the number 9 before the whole city was filled with the sound of sirens blaring. Janet managed to pull herself up and looked around, there were clouds of ash and smoke. The air was thick and choking. The bank was demolished and the church was on fire. There was ringing in her ears, she could hardly hear the sirens for herself. Police cars pulled in and cops swarmed out, there no doubt would be ambulances on their way. Janet jumped the small fence to the coffee shop's patio and headed to the church and bank. A police officer walked toward her as she walked towards him. "Whoa, stay back Miss. This is a major crime scene, it isn't safe."

Janet pulled out her Identification Card "Lieutenant Colonel Janet Fraiser" she said as she flashed her ID but the officer didn't step away. He remained still holding her back. "I am a medical doctor damn it. There are injured, move aside" she shouted. The man stepped aside and let her through. Janet dove to her knees and leaned over two bodies at the site of the church, one was a young boy of nine or ten years old laying next to a man, his father Janet suspected. Janet checked the pulse of the man, he was dead. The boy was alive but barely. "Come one sweet heart, stay with me" Janet said as she began CPR on the young victim. She turned her head and looked at Sam who was beginning to stand "Sam, I need you over here " she shouted. Janet was startled by the sound of a screeching tires, a black van pulled up, unmarked. It blocked Sam's view of Janet and once it peeled off Janet was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

A flash of blue streaking light shot past the team. More and more blasts shot by, the Wraith had found them. Lorne, Ford and Vega returned fired while the others ran off. The foliage of the jungle was thick and in the attempt to scatter, they lost each other. Vega turned to Ford and Lorne "You two, follow after them. Keep in radio contact, go!" Lorne and Ford still firing their weapons at the Wraith followed after the direction Doctor Jackson went. Vega retreated from her position and headed the direction that Weir, McKay and Beckett went. Ronon and Teyla broke off on their own, reluctant not to fight but took the lead of the others.

Running at a full charge, Ford and Lorne were close behind Doctor Jackson. They managed to catch up to Daniel but Lorne's foot got hooked on a root and twisted his ankle. Daniel slid to the ground, he crawled around and waved to the others. "It's hollow" he said as he quietly crawled into the trunk of a large tree. There was enough room for all three of them, though it was a tight fit. The tree was hundreds of feet tall, the hollowed trunk had to have been made by some creature burrowing into the tree for a long period of time. Whatever carved out the tree trunk, its was now housing Doctor Jackson, Major Lorne and Captain Ford for the time being. All men remained quiet for what seemed like an eternity, breathing softly and letting out nothing, not even a whisper until Jackson spoke "I don't think they saw us, they must have moved on. Hopefully the others have had the same luck." Daniel peaked his head from out of the hollowed stump "I lost my backpack a few yards back. I'm going to head back for it." Daniel saw Ford about the protest "No, the Major's injured. Stay with him Captain."

Daniel had left, leaving Captain Ford watching over the injured Major Lorne. "Damn it is hot on this planet. At least we are in the shade for the time being but the air is thick and the humidity alone is enough." Aiden ran his hand across his forehead clearing the sweat and sighing "We are going to need to find water, we are running low. Hopefully Jackson gets back here soon." Aiden laid back, resting against the tree's hollow insides for support. With another sigh and yawn Aiden began to close his eyes when he felt a gentle kick. Aiden opened his eyes "Major" he said with a smile "I am awake, just resting my eyes is all." Aiden again wiped the sweat from his face and his neck as well. He loosened his vest and let it fall off, leaning forward he removed the black undershirt leaving him shirtless for the time being "It's like a damn oven in here."

Major Lorne was a career military man, raised mostly by his mother since his father was often away given the man's military lifestyle. It was a lifestyle that Evan himself was now in, though in his childhood he resented his father for the same lifestyle. The absence of his father lead him to the attachment to his mother. Evan could remember the many time he would spend hour upon hours, sometimes sunrise to nearly sunset painting along side her. At first he was horrible but she encouraged him and supported him like any mother would and eventually Evan became quite the young artist. However, he also became closer to his father when his father was ill and eventually it was the time spent with his father that allowed Evan to come to respect the military.

Evan Lorne could not resist himself, the nature of human sexuality. Evan's eyes gazed upon the abdominal and pectoral regions of Aiden's body. It wasn't that seeing a half naked man did anything for Evan, being gay didn't mean he went insane at every sight of a undressing male. If that had been the case, he would have long since been a lunatic from his times in the locker room. It was about certain features, and certain people and nobody was above this specification than Aiden Ford to whom Evan had been interested in for years now but never had the courage to make the move and ask him out. Evan felt weak for the lack of courage in the romance department but when it came down to it facing off against a hungry Wraith was a lot less scary than facing one's feeling and expressing them willingly to another whom wasn't aware of them nor did Evan even know how Aiden would reciprocate them, if he even would.

There he was just sitting there, resting his eyes and shirtless. If anything quelled the pain of the sprained ankle, it was seeing Aiden shirtless. For a few moments Evan excused himself and allowed the gawking at the man but it was the soldier inside him that snapped the romantic aside for a moment. Evan thought to himself that this wasn't the time for contemplating relationships, they were in this tree trunk for a reason. Wraith were on this planet and they could very well be near. A sudden sound of static startled Evan for a brief moment and he raised his gun as did Ford but they both quickly rested the guns at ease when Daniel's voice came through the static "You two still there, I am on my way back but it may take me a few extra minutes, ran into some Wraith. They haven't spotted me but they are blocking my way back, I am going to have to go around." Evan cleared his throat "Copy that Doctor Jackson, take your time. I don't see Ford and I moving anywhere anytime soon, Lorne out."

Ford was now on high alert, Daniel hadn't ventured far which meant the Wraith were close by. He lowered his voice just shy of a whisper, "I don't feel like becoming Viande de jour" Aiden said with a slight smile. Evan would have let out a chuckle if he wasn't worried about remaining silent. Evan himself also did not care for becoming the Wraith's meat of the day, being drained of his life energy wasn't something Lorne planed to experience if he had anything to say about it.

Daniel had managed to creep by the Wraith that he saw by capitalizing on camouflage of his uniform, that of the natural jungle and on being as stealthy as possible. It took him a few minutes longer than it would have if he had been table to take the more direct route, the one he took to retrieve his backpack but he had finally managed to return to the massive tree with the large trunk. Daniel climbed in, Captain Ford and Major Lorne were as he left them, aside from Aiden being shirtless. Daniel looked at both men "We are going to need to get water." Danile was about to say more when he heard someone or something approaching, all men prepared to shoot their way out of a situation if it arose.


	3. Chapter 3

Doctor Janet Fraiser came to, her eyes opened slowly and her breathing was normal but she felt drained of almost all of her energy. Slowly images flashed through her mind, memories of the preceding events which lead her to the situation she presently found herself in. She was in a small room, it was dark and there was nothing around her except for a bench of some sort and what appeared to be facilities should she need use of a bathroom. It was a holding cell and Janet had the feeling that she wasn't about to see her daughter anytime soon. Janet listened to the sounds around her, there was almost nothing except for a light, almost inaudible humming with an electronic accent to it. Deciding to explore her surroundings, Janet steps forward a few steps after pulling herself up to her feet by using the bench as support. She called out to the darkness, the small dark holding cell expanded out into a larger room that was not as dark but still was filled with shadows and lack of light. As she began to reach out with her hand she felt a sharp jolt traveling through her body as a an invisible force field illuminated in a crimson glow then the color dissipated.

The shocking sensation wasn't enough to stun her as much as it numbed her. Her hand tingled and slowly the feeling to her fingers was restored. She had begun to wonder who exactly had taken her and for what reason and on top of those questions, where the hell was she now? She had been a member of the Stargate Program and stationed long enough at Stargate Command to have been sent off world on more than enough missions to know Goa'uld, Asgard, and Ancient technology. She had also been in the Pegasus galaxy for a few missions and she had seen Wraith technology as well as Genii. The force field that was containing her in this cell was strange to say the least. It wasn't Asgard but it appeared to have been based off of Asgard technology. Not knowing who was behind her abduction made her worried, she had no idea what to expect. All she knew was that so far she was needed or else she would have been killed by now and she had to have held some value or else why would she have been taken?

There was a sudden sound, a new electronic sound to the environment which sounded as if doors on a spaceship had slid open. Janet heard someone approaching, footsteps were heavy and loud. A shadowy figure stood before her holding cell. She could not make out any distinct features but she suspected the figure was male. The figure spoke, thunderous and raspy he said "It was a misfortune to have to do it this way Doctor Fraiser. Forgive us for our brash actions but we had to act." The figure remained in the dark, the shadows of the room shrouding around him as he held a lighter to his cigar and flicked the lighter. In that brief flash of small light, Janet saw the man's eyes and some of his face. The man's eyes had a dark intensity of the likes of which she had never seen in any man, they terrified her.

Janet backed away from the force field slowly, before she knew it the back of her legs brushed up against the coldness of the cell's bench. She almost fell backward into a sitting position but remained on her feet. She didn't intend to show fear in any way and so she crossed her arms and held her ground but her voice trembled slightly "Who are you" she said as calmly as she could manage. And she soon followed her questioning up "What do you want with me?"

The man continued to smoke his cigar, the tip glowing a bright orange as smoked filled the room. He approached the holding cell and puffed a cloud of smoke "Who I am is of no concern to you Doctor Fraiser, or would you rather I call you Janet?" The man smoked more and tossed the cigar aside and pressed his foot firmly on the cigar once it hit the floor extinguishing it. His raspy voice continued "What you need to concern yourself with Janet is who do I work for and what they want."

Janet held her ground and slowly rebounded by approaching the man yet keeping her distance "You will address me as Doctor Fraiser." Janet tried to avoid breathing much of the contaminated air "Not that you need any medical advice but smoking does kill."

The man scuffed his boot across the floor and let out a small quarter of a laugh "I am already dying Janet" he said calling her by her first name much to her discomfort and displeasure. "The fact is Doctor, what harm could a cigar do to the walking dead or a pack of them for that matter."

Doctor Janet Fraiser heard the man cough and wheeze which caused her the evaluate him medically from the audio evidence she was presented. She continued to approach the force field and tried to get a close look at the man's face but he backed as she approached keeping his identity in the shadows. "You have lung cancer, I presume" she said with a slight smirk.

The man said nothing at first than mockingly affirmed her diagnosis "Very good Janet, that has been my diagnosis for the past few years." He coughed once more which triggered a coughing spell that lasted a few moments. He then spoke once more "Like those whom I work for, I am slowly dying but I however have less time then they do."

The doors once again slid open making the distinct sound. Another shadowy figure approached from the side of the cigar smoking figure. This new figure was slightly shorter, his voice was unnaturally electronic. It sounded as if he was using some sort of synthesizer to conceal his own identity. "I see the operation was a success" the new figure said briskly. The shorter figure took a deep breath and continued talking to the original shadowy figure "They received the report but as we expected the IOA aren't going to press the matter without Presidential backing and with Elizabeth Weir allegedly brokering this new deal with the Asgard, the IOA have settled for the time being."

The cigar smoking shadow figure sighed "And what do our employers want to do about her? Is she of any use to us or are we to dispose of her?" Janet knew very well that the two shadowy figures were not discussing some random female, it was her. She began to feel her heart beat increase and she began to think of anyway to prolong her life as she began to fear the response from the shorter figure would be to dispose of her.

The shorter figure who's voice was evidently being disguised spoke firmly "No, she will be a pivotal piece to this chess match Doctor. They aren't ready to fold on this matter as of yet at least. As our attacks continue, the public will be in chaos and seeking answers. Answers to which the world's super powers will have to supply and when the citizens of the US turn to their President for guidance and leadership, she will not be here for them to turn to. Our operatives are presently preparing for the operation as we speak, they are expected to be ready in a week or so. The balance of power is about to be shifted Doctor and you and I are about to see the rise of a new world order."

Janet was over hearing everything, it was cryptic and clearly these men had no cares if she heard them or not. The one man lit up another cigar and the pungent smell filled the room once more in force "What does she have to do with any of this?" Soon the other man who was disguising his voice lit up a cigar too and in that small flash of light, Janet saw the balding scalp of the man's head.

The balding man took I another deep breath ad exhaled smoothly "She holds quite a bit of power actually. For one thing she could help find some form of treatment if not a cure for them. In that effect, if she were to find a cure we may also be able to reverse engineer the treatment into a weapon against the Asgard. Her final and perhaps most pivotal use is that of a bargaining piece, through her we can get to Colonel Carter and through Carter, we can finally get to old General Jack O'Neill himself and much to my delight, we could eliminate the problems at Stargate Command and reshape things.


	4. Chapter 4

Elizabeth, Rodney, Carson and Alicia had found shelter from the Wraith in a cavern that they came across while running. Not knowing what possible dangers could await them in the cave, they cautiously explored the cave which as they soon found out had long passage ways. The four had remained together heading down a single route until they exited into a chamber of the cave that split off like a fork in the road. Elizabeth knew that either path could have its risks and benefits but if they all remained together, one tunnel would be left unexplored. She sighed, "If we stay together, we have the benefit of numbers and safety in numbers. However, that will keep one of these tunnels unexplored and this mission despite the Wraiths presence here is exploration to discover the Albus Calculus."

McKay scuffed into the conversation abruptly with his rash remark, "Which for all we know is not here. Well, I for one am highly certain it is not." McKay then rambled on "If it wasn't for Jackon's pursuit to bring us here, we wouldn't be in this situation to begin with and we very well could have the stone by now if we were on the right planet."

As much as Elizabeth wanted to tell Rodney to shut the hell up, she restrained herself and remained calm. "Rodeny, even though it may be the case that this stone or whatever form it is presently in is not here, Doctor Jackson believes that it is and until he is willing to concede or until we are forced to leave, we will continue our search." Elizabeth then looked at Doctor Beckett and nodded at him, it was a nonverbal exchange that Beckett seemed to have understood as he moved closer to Rodeny. "Vega, you're with me."

Meanwhile, Doctor Jackson with Ford and an injured Lorne had vacated the semi-safety of their tree trunk in search for water. At first, Lorne refused to go stating that he would only slow the three of them down but both Jackson and Ford protested and Lorne went along, although reluctantly. So far, the three of them had yet to encounter any Wraith. They were making decent timing considering Lorne was injured which significantly slowed their traveling speed.

The trio stopped in their tracks when they heard something or someone approaching. Guns were drawn but quickly lowered when the two individuals appeared and both were friendly. Daniel breathed a sigh of relief, "Ronon, Teyla, have you seen Weir and the others?"

Teyla shook her head, "I'm sorry Doctor Jackson but we have not. We have made a few attempts using the radios to contact Elizabeth and the others but they hadn't responded. However, we had also tried to radio you as well with the same result." Teyla the brought up Vala, "I have not seen nor heard from Vala Mal Doran either. When we encountered the Wraith she ran off alone from what I remember."

Daniel shook his head, "The Wraith must be blocking our communications which means we have no way of contacting the Selene at the present time either. We don't even know if they can get a lock on our signals anyway to beam us back up." When Vala was brought up, Daniel felt a knot in his stomach, "She knows how to handle herself" he said trying to dismiss his inner feelings of worry for the woman. Jackson then stopped suddenly and listened "Water" he said in a muttering soft voice. He then raised his voice "Quiet, listen. It's a waterfall." Jackson then headed in the direction of the fall, using his sense of hearing as the guiding force "Come on, follow me."

In the Milky Way Galaxy, things were beginning to shape up in ways that could not have been predicted. Earth was in turmoil, especially one of the world's leading super powers, the United States. Terrorist attacks outside of Washington DC had forced the White House to respond and with President Weir away and believed to be in the Ida galaxy with the Asgard, the Vice President assumed the powers on a temporarily basis until the president could be reached. However, when word arrived back from the Asgard that no such negotiations were scheduled to take place for another month the Nation's capital erupted into a roar that remained silent from the American public as well as the World.

Around the briefing room table, faces of disappointment and gloom sat, heads hanging low as the discussion of Doctor Janet Fraiser's abduction became the topic over late evening coffee for some. For Jack however, he should have been off duty and technically he was, thus the opened bottle of Guinness that sat within his reach. The room was rather silent and remained so for a few minutes before NID Agent Malcolm Barrett spoke, breaking the silence. "I have my best men out there as we speak looking for her General. Rest assured that I won't stop until we find her."

General O'Neill took a long slip, almost a chug from the beer bottle and then set it down. Groaning he muttered, "And that is assuming the NID have no involvement with this. Pardon the hostility of cold hard facts Agent Barrett but the NID have been more of a domestic enemy to myself and the Stargate Program than they have been an ally."

Sam couldn't help but let a small smile form at the corner of her mouth. She had established a form of trust with Agent Barrett but Jack hadn't had much of the chance to work with Barrett. Being the voice of temperance and diplomacy in the room with the two other men, Sam interjected and glanced across the table at Agent Barrett, "Malcolm, it isn't that we don't trust you. It is just that the NID has been one of the most corrupt agencies we have ever been forced to work with. The IOA may be sly and against the Stargate Program for the most part but with them, we expect to be stabbed in the front."

Jack jumped in once more "And with the NID, its always been in the back." Jack had not intended to over step carter so he looked at her, "Sorry. Go ahead Colonel, the floor is yours." Jack picked up the bottle of beer again and took another sip of the alcoholic beverage. He then looked at Agent Barrett, "There's more in the mini fridge, care for one Agent?"

Barrett simply shook his head. He then turned his attention back toward the discussion of NID and his eyes met Carter's "I know you all have had bad experiences with the NID in the past but NID's Internal Affairs launched a investigation a few months back and believe me, we have weeded out our dirty Agents. Clearly, the establishment of The Trust is evidence enough of this." Barrett took a sip from the Starbuck's coffee he had brought along with him, "If anyone, its a former NID agent working for The Trust."

General Jack O'Neill just snickered under his breath. He sighed, "Well, I was sent the IOA's finalized report on our evaluations by Woolsey" Jack said looking at Colonel Samantha Carter. Her eyes looked at him and he smiled "That Wiesel Woolsey threw us under the bus, recommended to the IOA that they seek approval to remove the both of us immediately. However, with Weir away they have decided to rest the case for the time being." Carter's facial expression said it all, and Jack continued "Woolsey apparently finds my command here to be too relaxed and informal. It is in his professional opinion that my style of command is a threat to the security of the planet. He was more appreciative of you though, just his normal flaws with your being in command of SG-1, stating that your serving under me for so many years effects your ability to command SG-1."

There was finally silence one more in the darkness and the scent of cigar smoke was fading away ever so slowly. Janet had no idea how long she had been asleep but she felt as if she had been sleeping on a hard floor. She had fallen asleep shortly after eating the food that was placed in her holding cell. She would have attempted an escape if the food had been brought in rather than beamed in but that hadn't been the case. At first she was going to starve herself and refuse to eat but she knew that her best bet was to keep herself as well nourished as possible. She would need to keep her physical and mental strength if she were to concoct some form of escape.

Janet heard something near her but she wasn't sure what it was or where exactly it was coming from. She waited for the noise to start again and it did shortly after she decided to wait. It was a breathing and moaning from a male, someone in pain by the sound of the moaning. Janet moved toward the side of her holding cell and she slowly slid down the wall, dropping to a kneeling position. The breathing and moaning was louder on that side and at that level, the man had to be in a cell next to her and he was without a doubt on the floor in pain. She cleared her throat and spoke, "Hey" she said calling out. "I am a Doctor, what have they done to you?"

The man groaned and moaned and more pain. He practically was screaming out in pain "The air vents, they are venting something in here!" The man moaned even louder than ever. Janet felt pain of her own but it was not from the gas that was pouring out through the air vents, it was form the fact that this main was in serious pain and there was nothing that she could do for him. She did her best to comfort the man, "My name is Janet."

The man's voice seemed to change, it was deeper and sounded more in control of the pain "Doctor Janet Fraiser" the voice said. Janet was nothing less than startled by the man's knowledge of her title and full name to accompanying it. The man's voice then returned to a lower tone, less brisk and deep, "Doctor Fraiser."

Janet's heart nearly sunk as the voice triggered memories that she held. She gasped "Oh may God" she whisked out in the gasp. She quickly got to her feet, "Martouf" she said calling out to the voice that she had now identified. She began to shout and make a ruckus hoping that one of the men would come so that she could prevent the Tok'ra from dying. Janet had suspected Symbiot poison was what was being vented in the air, Martouf's symbiot, would not have much time.

The doors slid open once again and someone walked in. The cigar smoke was enough of a sign to Janet that it was the figure she had first time. "You were addressed as Doctor by the other man earlier. If you are a Doctor, surely you can't let him die. Stop the poisoning at once!" Janet shouted again, "Stop it, you are killing him!" She then heard the closing of the vents and the gas stopped entering the room. Soon a sound that was almost like a vacuum was activated and the poison was removed from the room as was the cigar smoke.

Janet stepped forward, approaching the force field, "Let me see him." She pleaded more, "Please, he is in pain. Supply me with a medical kit or something. Let me see to my patient. You are a Doctor, you can assist me or watch if you want just let me see to him."

The man walked closer and closer until he was nearly face to face with her, with the force field serving as a barrier. However, it still was too dark. So dark that he was only a foot or so from her and his face remained shrouded in mystery. He breathed in and exhaled a puff of cigar smoke near her face "Some doctors heal people, doctors such as yourself Janet. Other doctors perform other tasks like studying and fixing technology." That was the last words he said before turning and heading for the doors. The doors slid open and he spoke once more to some unseen being which Janet felt wasn't in the room but had been listening in via communications systems, "Beam the Doctor what she will need to treat the Tok'ra and lower their force fields, secure the doors behind me." The man soon exited the room and Janet observed as her cell's force field glowed ed and then faded, the electronic humming and buzzing was gone as well. She stepped forward and had exited her cell. She then saw a flash of light, Asgard beaming technology. In the center of the room was a box, she ran towards it and opened it to discover a wide variety of medical tools, it was as if the box was a compact mobile medical lab. Grabbing a few items from the box, she scurried over into Martouf's holding cell.


	5. Chapter 5

Janet did her best to keep both Martouf and Lantash alive as long as she could. It wasn't very clear cut and she had to admit to herself that at moments it was touch and go but in the end, she managed to stabilize both patients. Luckily for her patients, their captors apparently had no intention on actually killing either the host nor the symbiot as the poison that was being vented into the room was mild and wasn't anywhere near a fatal amount. The toxic gas that had been released was cut with something or mixed in some way that it allowed Martouf 's symbiot to feel pain without becoming a fatality. However, the shock that the gas had on Lantah may have killed Martouf if not for Janet's actions. She knew that neither Martouf nor Lantash would be up for speaking but the situation was dire and Doctor Fraiser was in need of answers. Janet trusted that her friends and coworkers at the SGC would be searching for her the best they could but even they would have no reason to believe she was on a space ship heading to lord knows where. She held Martouf in a sitting position serving as support, "Martouf" she said calmly, "Martouf, why did they bring you here? What do they want with you?" She could hear that either Martouf or Lantash was attempting to speak but did not have the strength. Janet helped Martouf move back and lean against the wall, "Relax and remain still. Save your energy and rest. I am afraid we are going to be here a while unless I can find us a way out of here."

Half an hour or so later which felt more like an infinity to Janet, Martouf closed his eyes and within a few minutes he was asleep. She would have to devise a plan, somehow. She sighed and rested as well, also using the wall as support for her back and head, although it was quite uncomfortable. "How do I always manage to end up in these situations" she muttered to nobody but herself. It took her some time to come up with something a bit unconventional but worthy of the effort. Starring off into blank space, something had caught her attention. It was the empty tray that the food was served on, it was beamed away. Janet began to speculate that the trays had to have some sort of beacon on them that allowed them to be easily transported away after being emptied or after some amount of time. It would be the trays that would be her escape plan.

The doors slid open a few hours later, Janet had been standing at the time. She was out of her cell, having never returned to her cell. Two heavily armored beings entered the dark room and from what Janet could tell, their suits were red in color and metallic in nature. They wore helmets that that had blue face guards and walked heavily, making a great deal of sound. She was startled by their presence as they were carrying weapons as well, weapons that she had no intention on testing how their discharges felt against her body. A figure entered the room that was becoming increasingly familiar, though it wasn't the so called doctor, it was the other figure, the bald one. He was smoking a cigar too which Janet just shook her head, apparently both men were fond of smoking. The bald man approached her, "You have been out long enough Doctor Fraiser, as you can tell your companion over there is fine." The man paused for a moment but then returned with a tart continuation, "For the time being that is." The bald man was using the device to disguise his voice which only made the man's remarks more chilling to Janet. He approached closer and crossed his arms "Return to your cell or my associates here will see to it that you do."

Reluctantly, Janet did as she was ordered to do and slowly walked back into her holding cell. Once inside, she turned and faced outward as the crimson force field was once again raised. "You can't keep me here forever. There are people out there looking for me and they will not rest until I am back where I belong." Janet moved to the edge of her cell just before the field, "You made a mistake by taking me, by taking him as well."

The man nearly laughed at Janet's comments. He approached her cell, his face still remaining shrouded like the mysterious man that he was, "Doctor, I know all there is about the SGC and your friends. I know that General Jack O'Neill is using every resource he has and is doing everything in his power to locate you. Hell, he even brought in the NID into the fold immediately after we abducted you." The balding man sighed and though she could not see his face, Janet knew that beyond the shadows, he was smirking. He continued "I have nothing to fear Doctor. Your friends will not find you."

Janet matched the man's posture by crossing her arms. Her time spent with the M'Baru and constantly being hunted down by Jaffa patrols really caused Janet to develop into more of a strong and independent woman than she already was. She smirked, "You know so much about me and the people that I work for and yet I know so very little about you and your associates. I don't even know your name. Why do you conceal your identity by hiding in the shadows?" Janet studied the man's shadowed stature, "So, are we going to get down to the basics or not. You need me for something, I have been told very little and I have overheard only bits and pieces. I demand to know what you want."

The man just stepped back and walked away slowly, "All in due to time doctor, all in due time." Before he left the room he did leave her with something that greatly disturbed her, "Your daughter is a very beautiful young lady. It would be a shame if you were to never see her again." The doors slid open, he turned and looked at his 'associates', "If she tries anything, kill the Tok'ra, She is far more valuable to us than he is."


	6. Chapter 6

Unknowingly to each member of Doctor Jackson's Albus Calculus team, they were about to cross paths with each other once again. Jackson, Lorne, Ford, Teyla and Ronon headed toward the sound of water, of a fall exactly. This lead them through heavy brush for about half a mile. When they exited into a clearing, there was nothing less than beauty. A magnificent waterfall with crystal clear water a good fifty feet from the gushing fall above. All of them stood and took the scenery in, for Teyla and Ronon it wasn't as astonishing. Daniel's attention was then drawn to a figure standing soaked and fully naked on top of a small collection of larger boulders, it was Vala. She called out to Daniel, "Daniel, come on in. The water is rather relaxing darling."

Behind the falling water was an opening to a cavern, the very Cavern Weir and the others had been exploring. Just beyond that, inside the cavern were two exits from smaller chambers. Almost simultaneously, Weir, McKay, Becket and Vega were reformed into one group. They were concealed behind the wall of falling water when they heard Vala's voice calling out to Daniel. Weir and the others broke the wall of water as they passed though, it was an instant shower as they passed through it. Weir smiled as she saw Daniel and the others, "Doctor Jackson" Weir called out with a full smile on her face and her eyes beaming with delight and relief.

Daniel watched as Ford helped Major Lorne to the water's edge. Lorne cupped his hands, bringing the sides of his hands together. He scooped down and brought a little water to his mouth and drank. Daniel's eyes narrowed as he focused on Lorne. The man had been pretty scraped up and cut from traveling through the brush, Daniel observed as the cuts began to fade away from the man's face. Doctor Jackson shouted, "Lorne, stop drinking that water!" Daniel ran to Lorne's side and knocked the man's hands away from his mouth, "We can't drink this. We found it, Albus Calculus."

While Doctor Daniel Jackson and his team in the Pegasus galaxy were discovering a possible means to save lives, Doctor Fraiser would learn of plans to end lives. Doctor Janet Fraiser had long since lost count of the hours which had turned to days and from that point a week. Time had been lost to her, she knew that a week or so had gone by and she had not been moved removed from her holding cell in quite sometime nor had she had any contact with either of the shadowy men or their robotic looking associates. She had been forced to watch as Martouf was dragged from his holding cell, beaten and then removed from the room that had been his and Janet's home since they were brought there. As to where Martouf was brought or where he was, Janet had no idea. She did not even know if the Tok'ra was even still alive. All she did know for certain was that she had been maintaining nourishment to the best of her ability and cooperating with her captors ever so slightly. They had not wanted any information regarding the SGC, the Stargate program or anything related to her work with the program. This struck her as a bit odd but she had been told that they already knew everything there was to know about the SGC which at first she did not believe. She thought they were bluffing but as time went by, she began to realize it wasn't a bluff.

Her day started out normal, just like every other day, breakfast was served exactly the same time as usual. After that she waited for someone to enter the room which they did, one of the robotic creatures. After which, would come a nap once she grew bored of sitting in the darkness. Lunch was served shortly after her waking up. After eating lunch she had expected nothing out of the ordinary to happen but as she was finishing her meal, the doors slid open and she shot to her feet. She watched as a figure slowly walked into the room with such caution that it struck her as abnormal behavior. She had spent her time observing and studying all of her captors, this one was one of those who wore the metallic suits. She had since determined that these beings were not robotic in mature but rather wore this metallic armor for reasons unknown to her. Though she theorized that they needed the suits to survive as she could not hear but see objects on the suits which appeared to have a function that assisted in breathing, almost as if the suits had miniature life support capabilities. This one was different from the others of his or her kind, it always seemed cautious when it entered the room which was not all that often. Janet had only spotted this specific creature on less than a handful of occasions.

With great caution the metallic suited creature walked closer to Janet's cell. The creature extended one of its arms and pressed some sort of control on a panel on its arm. Janet had heard a familiar dissipation of humming, her force field had been lowered by this creature. The creature hit another command and the suit seemed to open up with a hissing sound of decompression of a sort. There was another hiss as the smaller creature with a larger head was lowered from the suit and it stepped forward leaving the suit. Janet was fully astonished. Never in a million years would she have believed what she was seeing if she had not been there seeing it. Starring back at her with large obsidian eyes was an Asgard. She was dumbfounded by her captors appearance. She stood motionless and unable to fathom what she was seeing, unable to speak any sort of sound. She simply stood there, her mouth ajar and breathing heavily as she cleared her throat finally and spoke, "You are Asgard" she said softly.

What surprised Doctor Friaser more than anything was the Asgard's defiance of the obvious. It simply blinked and shook its head curing under its breath in its native tongue. And then it turned its attention back to Janet and in her language said, "We are not Asgard." Janet did not know what to say in response to that and so she remained silent waiting and hoping for the non Asgard which she would have sworn was an Asgard to explain itself. The alien did in fact explain somewhat further, "I am Commander Skadi of the Vanir Fleet."

Janet waited until the self identified Vanir was finished speaking for the time being. She exited her cell and crouched down so that she could be at eye level with the Vanir, "The Vanir?" Janet wanted to know more about the Vanir to which Skadi seemed willing to provide though still cautious, "The Asgard are our brethren, less rational and unwilling to do what is required for the survival of our species. Long ago we were one in the same. Over time however the cloning process had begun to fail us all, cellular degradation from the process will eventually render us extinct."

Janet stood up from the crouching position and looked down at the Vanir, "So in a way, you are Asgard. At least at one point in time you shared a common ancestral existence." Janet continued, "I take there was a differing of opinion between yourselves and the Asgard?"

The Vanir nodded her head and blinked, "Indeed there was. We, the Vanir have always been more enlightened than our Asgard brethren. Where the Vanir were willing to pursue our studies on searching for a cure for our situation, the Asgard were not and have thus doomed themselves for extinction. Those of us who thought alike formed together to continue our research as our Asgard brethren refused to do the same and took alternative measures."

Janet crossed her arms and shook her head, "The Asgard weren't willing to continue with human experimentation against human will. The Vanir on the other hand were?" Janet sighed,"SG-1 came across an Asgard that believed as the Vanir do, Loki."

The Vanir blinked "The Asgard have doomed themselves to extinction." Skadi cocked her head slightly and continued, "Once the faction that you know as the Asgard banished us, the Vanir left for the Pegasus galaxy where we have remained until recently." Skadi paused and looked around once again, "The Wraith drove us away from the Pegasus galaxy so we have returned to continue seeking ways to eliminate the degradation problem." The Vanir took Janet's hand "We are a dying race like our Asgard brethren. We need your help Doctor Fraiser."

Janet shook her head,"Wait a minute Skadi." Janet sighed, "I am just a medical doctor, I am not going to be of much help to you. The Asgard have provided us with hardly any medical information on their species. We share some technology and are on good relations with them but they have more withheld from us than they share with us."

Skadi muttered some unknown words in her native tongue before looking up at Janet and blinked, "The greatest minds of your world working with the greatest minds of the Asgard and Vanir could solve this problem and save both the Asgard and Vanir from dying as species. Not all the Vanir see as I do, they will keep you confined here under the orders of those who contacted us."

It was becoming more and more evident to Janet how sincere this Vanir was. Janet looked down to the smaller creature and breathed before speaking, "I will help you, do you have a way to get me out of here? How many of the others feel the way that you do?"

Skadi blinked and shook her head, "We are in the Ida galaxy on a heading for the Asgard home world. Those to whom the Vanir are serving believe that destroying our brethren is the way to find the cure. There are only a few Vanir who believe as I do, there are only a handful on this vessel however. Others serve on other ships in the Vanir Fleet. There are sixteen vessels in the Vanir fleet, all are heading to the Asgard home world. We do not have the numbers to defeat the Asgard fleet. However, the Vanir vessels are constructed similar to that of our Asgard brethren, they will not be able to distinguish Vanir vessels from their own until it is too late and damage is done."

Janet gasped, "You would kill your own kind to survive?" She saw the glaring look that Skadi gave her, "Right, you are Vanir and they are Asgard." Janet's voice became more frantic, "Skadi, we can not let them destroy the Asgard home world. You must free me from this room,we have to contact the Asgard and warn them. You said it yourself, you need the Asgard help if you are to survive."

Skadi nearly hissed at Janet and then grumbled muttering more curses under her breath. Her voice became high pitched as she cursed and shook her head. She blinked, "Clearly" she said bluntly. The Vanir took Janet's hand once more and began to lead her to the doors of the room, "This is suicide." Janet simply nodded her head, both Janet and Skadi knew that there was no other way.


End file.
